


Anxiety

by jimspoopy



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, not rly but idk, slight self harm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimspoopy/pseuds/jimspoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just saw a tumblr post awhile back about anxiety and it turned into this so yeah. It's fluffy and one of my first writings so I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

Tyler was worried. He wasn't exactly sure why, but then again he never did know. His anxiety would just kick in at the most random times, he hated it. But one night, while on tour, it got bad. Josh was out with friends, presumably having a good time. Tyler was alone, playing random chords on his ukulele, lost in his thoughts. But then it starting hitting him, slowly. His body got tense, his heart rate picked up, and his head started pounding.

Tyler set his ukulele aside and tried doing what Josh usually told him in this situation, deep breaths. In through the nose, out through his mouth. After several failed attempts, he knew he wasn't gonna be able to calm down. Not without him here. He couldn't help but start scratching his head. This is often what he resorts to when anxiety attacks happen. One time, long before he ever decided he would tell Josh about his attacks, he'd scratch his head all the time. He nearly got a bald spot there before Josh noticed. After Josh started helping him with his attacks, it slowly stopped happening, at least whenever he was around Josh it did.

It took Tyler a long time to realize that he needed Josh, that he loved him. Josh understood him when he didn't even understand himself. Josh was the one person who single-handedly pulled Tyler from the dark place that he was. He loved him for that.

So, knowing that he couldn't calm down on his own, he grabbed his phone and called Josh. He waited as the phone rang. Once. Twice.  
     
"Tyler?" Josh's light-hearted and giddy voice said from the other side, "What's up, buddy?"  
     
"J-Josh, I need you to come back to the b-bus," Tyler managed, closing his eyes tight, hating his stuttering.  
     
Josh sobered quickly, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, walking to a quieter place so he could hear Tyler better.  
     
"I can't c-calm down an-and what you told me to do isn't working. I'm s-sorry, I shouldn't have c-called while you were having fun," he slapped his forehead, pulling his knees up to his chest, eyes welling with tears.  
     
"Hey, Ty, don't say that," he quickly grabbed his coat and put it on, "You can always call me when this happens. I'm always going to be there for you. Where are you at in the bus now?" He walked out of the bar, heading to the venue their bus was at.  
     
"M-main area with the TV. I j-just was playing on my ukulele and I started f-feeling weird," he said softly, hugging his knees tightly.  
     
"Alright. I want you to do me a favor. Grab one of the blankets and lay down. Can you do that for me?" He asked, already knowing Tyler was trying to force himself into a ball.  
     
Tyler swallowed hard and nodded, as if Josh could see him. He grabbed a soft, red blanket from off the ground and laid down, putting the cover over himself. "I did it," he said into the phone.  
     
"Good. Now, I want you to take the deep breaths, alright? In the nose, out through the mouth," he instructed gently as he rounded a corner.  
     
"Th-they aren't working," Tyler choked out, trying not to let Josh hear him crying. He didn't want Josh to worry about him while he was having fun, at least not anymore than he was right now.  
     
"Shh, they will if you let them, Ty. Cmon, try again, okay?" He was close, but he had to keep Tyler occupied until he was there with him.  
     
Tyler sighed and took in a deep, shaky breath. "Let it out slowly, Ty," Josh said softly into the phone, and Tyler did so, slowly regaining control of his breath.  
     
He saw the bus in the distance, "Ty, I've gotta go. I'm gonna see you real soon, I promise. Keep taking deep breaths for me, okay?"

Tyler swallowed hard, "Okay.. I'll see you soon.."

 _Click_    

He set his phone aside and pulled the cover tightly around him. What if he was getting to be too much for Josh? What if he was sick of his attacks and didn't want to take care of him anymore? I mean he was practically babysitting him all the time because of these stupid attacks. He couldn't lose Josh. The thought alone made him start crying again.  
     
Just as Tyler's thoughts were getting the best of him again, the door to the bus opened. He wiped his eyes fast and sat up. Josh closed the door behind him and toed off his shoes, setting his jacket on the counter of the kitchenette.  
     
"Lay back down," Josh said softly, walking over to the couch. Tyler did so, scooting over for him as he did.

Josh laid next to him, sharing the cover with Tyler. Josh wrapped an arm around Tyler's back, pulling himself closer. He looked up into his eyes.  
     
"What happened?" Josh asked softly, rubbing Tyler's back.  
     
Tyler bit his lip and laid his head against Josh's shoulder, shrugging, "I dunno."  
     
"Don't lie to me, Ty."  
     
He sighed softly, "I.. I was thinking about us.. About how you give so much for me and I just can't give anything for you. How one day you're gonna realize that you deserve so much more than me. And then I'm gonna be al-"  
     
Josh cut him off by pressing his lips to Tyler's. Nothing forceful or hungry, just a soft and gently place kiss on his best friends lips. Tyler blushed and looked up at Josh.  
     
"I'm not going anywhere, Tyler. I don't care what your anxiety tells you, I'm never leaving your side. I promise you that. Okay?" Josh said, looking Tyler dead in the eye.  
     
Tyler nodded and whispered softly, "I need you, Josh."  
     
Josh pressed his forehead against Tyler's and whispered back, "I love you too, Tyler."


End file.
